


Cheers with No Fears

by ameliax



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Third Years, basically yukikyo frienship, riceball bros, some parting words before, they all moved out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliax/pseuds/ameliax
Summary: In the eve before they all move out, Kyo and Yuki finally had a normal conversation with the company of drinks and night chills
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Cheers with No Fears

Tohru and Kyo’s going away party was in full swing.

It’s the first time Shigure hosted a party with several people invited and obviously, a room filled with Sohmas, in addition to Uotani and Hana amplified chaos. They just hope that no one trashes his house this time.

Yuki thought that the party was supposed to be more relaxed and intimate but has to remind himself several times that this is his family they are talking about.  


There was a montage of crazy antics and mortifications that were continuously spinning around his head, most of them caused by his brother, supported by Shigure. And when the bottle of alcohol finally makes an appearance, all hell break loose. Hatori was calculating an escape plan and the idea of hanging out with the younger ones is becoming more and more appealing to him. 

Taking a breather, The former rat went upstairs to the balcony with his half-empty glass. The alcohol still hasn't consumed his body even though it was already his third pour.  


Once he got into the hallway, he spotted a familiar orange hair. Kyo was already there, leaning against the handrail. Yuki hesitated to join in at first. He might be there just to be alone for a while but he debated going downstairs when he heard another howl coming from Shigure followed by a splash and decided that it’s better here. Plus, maybe it’s the best time to say their goodbyes. He said his farewell to Tohru yesterday, and another short one earlier. He reflected on giving one to his former rival as well. They are leaving tomorrow. Is it for a sense of peace? He isn’t sure, but he’s throwing a punch if he laughs at him 

Kyo’s ears were alerted at the sound of the door sliding, footsteps on the deck getting closer. At the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki standing beside him. His knee bent and supported against the baluster while his arms leaned on the handrail with his own booze. The glass was almost near empty compared to his full one. He was a little jealous that he could maintain being sober even after a couple of drinks. 

Though there were no words spoken between them, they’re both aware that they acknowledged each other’s presence. Unlike their previous hostility to each other, their presence was a lot more soothing especially in cold-weathered nights like this.

After a while, Kyo began to itch and felt the need to start a conversation before things get a little too awkward. 

The moment after Tohru’s accident, he had promised to put himself together. This includes leaving everything settled or at least, things he could settle for now, before he moves. While him and Yuki are getting along better, even talking and joking (if you count Yuki’s merciless teasing) around each other on some occasions, they haven’t had a really good talk. He could tell it was too embarrassing for both of them to initiate after years of antagonism with one another. Or maybe it was their pride. 

It was harder since he really didn’t know where to begin. Or how.

He was sorting out a list of possible conversation-starters. It’s time to bite the bullet and just get on with it.

“Why are you here and not downstairs?” Kyo asked. He was a little nervous but it would take a million years to never before he admit this to Yuki.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He replied, glancing at Kyo briefly before returning his eyes ahead. 

The corners of his mouth twisted. _Smartass._

“Just needed to cool off a bit. Your brother is giving me a migraine with that alcohol stinking on him,” he complained. The party was getting a little too wild and noisy ever since they tapped irresponsibly on their alcohol intake. 

_Welcome to my world._ Yuki thought.

Yuki puffed out a single laugh, the ice cubes in his drink slightly jangled against the glass, before he said, “You’re lucky you weren’t there when they’re trying to dare Hatori to take his shirt off.”

Kyo choked at this before he gaped at Yuki, eyebrows pinched together and mouth forming in disgust, “Seriously? Hiro and Kisa are there for christ sake!”

“Haru took them outside.” he reassured.

“As if that’s any better.” The ginger boy just shook his head in disbelief. Yuki couldn’t blame him. His brother always deemed himself as the “social butterfly” or whatever that means. His energy wasn’t wavering though. It’s those times where Yuki was curious how he never ran out of social battery. 

The boys stayed quiet for a bit. Only the light buzz of the cicadas and the faint chime of laughter echoing from downstairs surrounding them.

Just below the balcony, he could see the others playing outside. All having an animated conversation, then begin to disperse, turning their flashlights on. _Probably a scavenger hunt Momiji organized._ All seems to be on board with the game and he was a little shocked that Rin participated too, who’s teamed up with Hiro. He caught his eye on Tohru and Kagura, who were paired up and looking more determined than ever. There was Ritsu with Kisa searching in the bushes while Momiji and Haru started at the pond. They all seemed to be having fun and the corners of his mouth curled upwards at the image below them.

“Tomorrow’s the day, huh?” Yuki reminded, speaking much more for himself than to him. 

“Yeah,” he responded.

“You ready?” His voice, a little serious, disregarding their usual banter and bickering in hope for an honest answer, then shifted his gaze ahead. Shigure’s house has a great scenery above wherein skylights and city buildings of Tokyo can be seen from a far distance.

Kyo’s not really in the mood for a banter right now too and just straight-up answered his question, “Kinda... I’m not really sure. It’s one of the first major decisions I made so I don’t know if I’m prepared enough."

Yuki looked over at the garden and caught the silhouettes of his cousins once again. He knew the feeling. It’s normal to be a bit scared and doubt yourself a bit after committing to a huge decision without knowing the possible risks. It’s not something you can throw caution to the wind, especially when you’re deprived all your life from even making one.  


“Tohru mentioned you planning to run a dojo someday, right?” Yuki opened the topic. “She looks so proud of it too,” 

He wished he could wipe that teasing grin off of Yuki’s face but his chest warmed and the tips of his ears turned a shade of red at the mention of Tohru blooming while talking about his future. He sometimes checks on her to see if she’s really sure of her decision. He didn’t want to be too selfish and the last thing he ever wanted is for her doing something purely for his sake. She had issues before for being too altruistic but she encouraged him that her choice is set in stone and guaranteed to be the best for both of them, there was no inkling of doubt seen on her so he stopped prying about it. They both trusted the other and she’s been nothing but supportive that it makes him want to cry so bad. 

_God, I love her so much._

“Does she now?” He simply said, trying to keep his tone calm and cool but Yuki rolled his eyes at how goofy he looked right now.

“So, what’s your plan?” By the curious tone of his voice, Yuki seemed to be genuinely interested where he’s headed. He would never say it to his face but he appreciated the thought and hoped it wasn’t just narcissism taking over his brain.

He inhaled some of the breeze and gazed above, going over his plan he had memorized a lot of times. “Shishou knew someone from the dojo, I was planning to continue my training there before we go back here and start assisting Shishou till his retirement, so I’ll most likely take over the dojo. Tohru and I also began compiling some possible job openings for her. She doesn’t admit it but she’s been saving more ads on kitchen jobs.” He smiled as he remembered how her eyes would sometimes stop to scan and procure some cooking magazines whenever they go grocery shopping together.

“That explains all the different cuisines recently.” Yuki smiled fondly at seeing Tohru expanding the variety of their dinner meals, her concentrating on a few recipes and sometimes Kyo would get involved and help her. He wasn’t handy in the kitchen but he sure was enjoying his role as a food taster. “It suits her very well,” and Kyo nodded in agreement.

“And you too,” Yuki added.

Kyo peered at him, eyebrows raised, “What? I’m not blind to see how much you loved what you have been doing since you’re a kid. Martial arts is basically designed for you. You sometimes even try to practice on me, remember?” He chuckled at the sound of Kyo grumbling. “So yeah, I think there’s no one I could think of who could brawl with discipline like that other than you.”

“It’s a little creepy how it’s now easy for you to compliment me,’” Kyo mumbled dryly. His companion gave him a small yet encouraging smile in return.

“All part of being a grown-up. It’s never too late for you,” Yuki quipped, which earned a growling response from him.

With the topic still hanging, Kyo turned to ask Yuki the similar thing, “You’re going to a university, right?” 

“Yeah,” he replied. It was getting more and more chilly so he rubbed his hands together to keep himself warm. “Though, I haven’t decided on my major yet.”

“I thought you’re taking the gardening thing?” he asked, slightly confused. Even during the years of their rivalry, Kyo always pictured that Yuki’s green thumb would probably end up becoming more than just a simple garden at the back of Shigure’s house.

Yuki was surprised, if not, a little touched that Kyo acknowledged this. He never thought Kyo would pay attention to his interests. 

“Right. That’s the closest one I’m leaning to. I had a phone call with one of the professors from the Agri Department, they have those horticulture orientation programs going on for interested incoming freshmen so I might check them out once I settled in the apartment.” he paused for a while before adding, “I talked with my brother about it too, and inquired more how he manages his shop. I’ve been discussing this with Machi but I’m trying to keep my options open and starting a gardening business is a possibility.” 

“Are you going to call it ‘The Secret Base’?” 

“Of course not, you idiot.” Yuki scowled, eyes blazing at him. 

Kyo shrugged at his suggestion. “Well, if you ever do open one, make sure to let us know,” his voice quiet and a little shy. Yuki’s eyes danced around him for a moment. Coming from him, who’s not really a man of words, the sentiment is pretty much translated to “Looking forward to it,” and since they’re talking about an easily bashful neko over here, he would probably add some crappy excuse to dial down the intimacy of what he initially said. 

“For Tohru, of course. Don’t get any ideas.” Kyo added quickly, avoiding his amused stare.

_Called it._

He released a small snort. He couldn’t deny that living with him for two years made it easier for both of them to read each other. 

They both watched their cousins below and noticed that the scavenger hunt’s already finished. All of them were inspecting their own pile of random things. Momiji’s double checked each of the team’s lists. The others used the time to rest and munched the sliced watermelon prepared on the porch. Tohru was talking to Rin and Kagura and for a moment, her eyes spotted them on the balcony. Beaming, she waved at them and mouthed a ‘hi’. They both returned the smile and waved back. Yuki doesn’t have to look at Kyo to sense that big-shitting grin forming on his face that he always fails to hide.

Yuki began to circle his finger around the rim of his glass. The reflection of a silver-haired boy on his drink winking at him. "You know,” He started, recalling a previous conversation with her during those days when the news about the curse breaking was still fresh, “Tohru once mentioned that she thought about what could have happened to us when we first met. Sans the toxic childhoods.”

“You mean with no curse fucking us up when we were kids?”

“Curse, sure but more without that Cat vs Rat bullshit stirring us up as rivals,”

That both made them quiet for a moment, facing ahead while each thought was being processed carefully. Kyo looked like he was really contemplating a hypothetical situation. 

He then inclined his elbows on the handrail, biting his cheek, “If I’m being honest, I do sometimes think about our first meeting. What could have happened if I said something different that day or you not approaching me at all.” His voice seemed very far away but his gaze was steady.

The light tapping of Yuki’s fingers filled the atmosphere for a short moment, closing his eyes, he shared his, “Well, we never know. We might have wasted a couple years of what could be a potential friendship or maybe just ended hating each other. Or maybe just ignored each other’s existence. Though, I’m betting on the third option,” he confirmed.

“Funny cause I remembered how you won’t stop looking at my hair when we were kids.”

“Don’t judge young me for not understanding the word ‘cool’ that time,” Yuki retorted. “He was not yet enlightened so he had no choice but to settle for a poor standard.”

“Looking back, I pretty much got bent out of shape on you after that, huh?” Even with the humor in his tone, it was more self-deprecating than joking. Yuki discerned some heaviness in the weight of his voice, possibly regret. He couldn’t blame him. He once resented Kyo’s relationship with Kazuma and with the other Zodiacs out of jealousy. But in reality, they’d both been victims. Easy targets and scapegoats.

“We’re only kids during that time and pretty much born with something intended to be doomed in the first place. Don’t try to stick that in your head too much. It’s all over now.” he reassured. He was relieved when Kyo nodded, silently agreeing with him. 

Yuki stood a little taller, taking a deep breath before releasing a sharp huff of breath in the midst of the wind gusting. “I guess we deserve a toast for once?” He stretched his glass to Kyo, “Cheers to freedom and future.” 

He pointed his glass near the crook of his elbow, his expression indicating a familiar gesture. If this was previous Kyo and Yuki, the probability of this scenario ever happening would be slim to none. But they’re not like before. They aren’t the cat and rat of the zodiac. And certainly not cursed anymore. They’re free. And moving on. Making plans ahead. Kyo sometimes gets overwhelmed whenever he thinks of reaching new goals, and having the liberty to mark days that he’s actually looking forward to unlike his previous confinement. Even having a future at all. Especially with the person he treasured the most with his whole heart by his side.

_Cheers, indeed._

With a tiny smirk, he stretched his own glass to his, connecting them with a single clink. It was a simple gesture but for them it’s a lexicon for something monumental. A medal, a revel, a brush of sweat, an exhale of everything after years of being caged into battle. 

Yuki finished his glass in one go while Kyo hesitated for his. He eventually swung his beverage in a quite exaggerated motion that looked like he was taking a huge gulp but in reality, his lips were just slightly open while taking small sips of the alcohol.

Of course, Yuki regarded how painfully hyperbolic the move was, particularly since he’d given too much effort that even a child could see how fake his throat bobbed as if he’s chugging a whole bottle. 

With a teasing grin, he baited, “Still can’t handle your liquor, I see.”

The seething look Kyo gave him gained a snicker from Yuki, “Shut it, rat.” Shigure’s at fault here. When the three of them finally reached 18, he thought of hosting a celebration after their end-of-the-year exams and final deliberations. Apparently, it was the first time the three of them tasted liquor, and it garnered some different yet very interesting reactions. For the first time, Yuki thought it was Kyo who became the “life of the party”. Shigure took advantage and teasingly accused him for stealing his spotlight as the entertainer of the house. 

_That was a long night._

“It would never not be funny how you went on a banning-alcohol rampage after.” 

“Do you even know what that piece of crap could do to me? It could potentially ruin org-”

“Yeah I get it. Like you said that night, ‘My body is a temple’,” Yuki chortled while mimicking a drunk Kyo. He kept account of several gibberish words Kyo unapologetically threw off during that night. When he woke up with a headache the morning after, Yuki and Shigure didn’t let it slide. In a week of pure torture, he considered for the first time if the cat’s room could be rebuild just for the sake of staying there for a week to get away from his cousins. 

“Will you ever let that go?!” Kyo barked. After that memorable event, he promised that his liquor control would only be limited to half a glass or nothing at all.

“Nope.” Yuki replied instantly with a matching head shake. “I must say, I’m fairly disappointed. I was expecting after Shigure brought the bucket tonight, you would probably beat my brother in one sweep.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Kyo deadpanned.

Despite their constant banter and usual remarks in trying to get under each other’s skin, it suddenly occurred to them that they were genuinely enjoying each other’s company. It was the first time, indeed, that they hung out much longer with just the two of them. They eventually laughed it off. Yuki didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol kicking in or they both realized how surreal this is. That they’re exposed and letting themselves unguarded. Without any more baggage holding them back. 

“This is fucking unusual, you know that right?” Kyo said, traces of the humor still etched on his face.

Wiping a tear in his eye, Yuki answered, “Definitely. If this was me a year ago, I would probably die if you ever saw me even snicker.”

“You could say that again, dude.”

That halted them. 

“Dude?” Yuki repeated, a little wide-eyed. The slight hiss released and teeth clenched as he winced betrayed his still-shocked face. 

Kyo groaned inwardly. He got a little too comfortable so it just slipped from his mouth unconsciously. He isn’t really the type of person who uses dude all the time but after hearing it everyday from Hirose, it’s becoming a habit. 

_Whatever._ He surrendered. _If he wants to be an ass about it, then he would beat him at it first._

He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look smug in front of him, “Why? Can’t handle a little manly nickname, girly boy?” 

Yuki, in return, just rolled his eyes, a really mature comeback.

“It’s just surprising to hear how much I upgraded from being called ‘damn rat,’. I’m wondering if I should be grateful,” he responded sarcastically. He paused for a moment after an idea passed him, experimenting with something creeping on his mind just to see if it’s something useful in the future, “Bro.” he tested, sounding so forced and the awkward light, friendly-ish punch he threw on his shoulder didn’t help. In fact, it made it worse.

They both cringed at the foreign exchange. _Nope. Not happening._ Kyo shook his head, experiencing a serious second-hand embarrassment while Yuki’s face turned sour, every regret flashing before his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and muttered a few curses. 

Yuki thought he could maybe start whatever they call this friendship is with a new nickname. But apparently, _dudes_ and _bros_ made them wanna gouge their eyes out, vetoing the idea in a snap.

“Yeah. How about never doing that again.” he suggested, praying the gods to bless his ears with holy water. He couldn’t even tease Yuki about it. 

Yuki groaned in response, his hand covering his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to bury it in his deepest memory where he could never retrieve it again. “Let’s just stick with the old one, stupid cat,” he hissed.

“That’s better, damn rat,” Kyo answered in relief. He’s glad they’re both on the same page here. That cumbersome punch is gonna scar him for life, though. 

After a while, they breached the little fiasco by talking a bit more. 

It’s too early to tell but Yuki pondered how this unexpected conversation with Kyo would probably be what their friendship will be when they’re kids and not too pressured by the status of their positions in the Sohma family. Or maybe not. But he cares so little for it anymore. 

It’s a shame that they only decided to do this before the night they all moved out, but for now, he’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's kinda obvious that I'm writing more about Yukikyo friendship post-curse but can't help it. I hope y'all like it


End file.
